It is well recognized that hand held portable radios are an indispensable tool in emergency situations such as blackouts or natural disasters. Such radios can be used to obtain emergency information. Perhaps the best source of such information in the United States is the National Oceanic & Atmospheric Administration (NOAA) Weather Radio (NWR). NWR is a nationwide network of stations broadcasting continuous weather information direct from a nearby National Weather Service office. NWR broadcasts National Weather Service warnings, watches, forecasts and other hazard information twenty four hours a day. Working with the Federal Communication Commission's (FCC) Emergency Alert System, NWR is an “all hazards” radio network, making it a single source for weather and emergency information. NWR also broadcasts warning and post-event information for all types of hazards including natural (e.g., earthquakes, volcano activity, etc.) and environmental (e.g., chemical releases or oil spills). NWR is provided as a public service by NOAA, part of the Department of Commerce. NWR includes more than 900 transmitters, covering all 50 states, adjacent coastal waters, Puerto Rico, the U.S. Virgin Islands, and the U.S. Pacific Territories. NWR requires a special radio receiver or scanner capable of picking up the signal. Broadcasts are found in the public service band at seven specific frequencies 162.40 MHz, 162.42 MHz, 162.45 MHz, 162.47 MHz, 162.50 MHz, 162.52 MHz, and 162.55 MHz. The same channels are used in Canada by Environment Canada. Secondary sources of emergency information include AM stations, FM stations, and television bands.
Another indispensable tool in blackouts is a cell phone. Cell phones can be used to contact emergency assistance. Furthermore, cell phone usage can be tracked by cell phone operators to determine whether the phone has been used after a natural disaster. Such cell phone usage indicates that the cell phone account holder survived the natural disaster. However, cell phones are operated by batteries that require recharging. Newer cell phones, equipped with color screens and digital cameras, provide enhanced features at the expense of battery life. Thus, while cell phones are an indispensable tool in emergency situations, they have the shortcoming of needing frequent recharge—a resource that is simply not available in many emergency situations.
A number of devices have provided some emergency features. While many of these devices are useful in a variety of situations, each has certain drawbacks. For example, Innovative Solutions and Technologies, LLC (Bozeman, Mont.) markets a portable cell phone recharger, termed the Sidewinder, which includes a hand crank dynamo. Turning the crank handle at a speed of about two revolutions per second generates power that is used to recharge a cell-phone battery. One doesn't need to turn the crank at exactly two revolutions per second. Somewhat faster or slower is acceptable because the Sidewinder is voltage regulated to keep the voltage reasonably stable even if the generator speed varies. This Sidewinder also includes a miniature flashlight capability. There is a white LED on the top of the unit, and when the hand crank is turned, the generated power can either be used to recharge a cell phone or to turn on the light. A built in capacitor stores some charge so the light will continue to glow for a couple of minutes after a thirty second charge. While the Sidewinder provides useful functionality, it suffers from the drawback of having no radio receiver. Of course, such functionality could be obtained from a supplemental device, such as a portable weather radio. But this is undesirable because it requires one to carry multiple electronic devices in an emergency including a radio, a cell phone charger, and a cell phone. A more desirable emergency device would incorporate more essential features than those found in the Sidewinder into one single device in order to provide more effective emergency response assistance.
The Preparedness Center (Ukiah, Calif.) markets a solar powered, hand crank powered flashlight and AM/FM radio. Safety Buddy, Inc. (Irvine, Calif.) markets a hand crank AM/FM dynamo radio with a lantern light. However, each of these devices has the drawback that they are not equipped to receive NWR or television bands, and they do not have cell phone chargers.
Picou Builders Supply Company (Gonzales, La.) markets a solar and dynamo powered radio, termed the Info-Mate, that provides solar and dynamo powered FM, AM, shortwave, and NWR (WX) channels. However, this device has the drawback that it is not equipped to receive television bands, does not have a cell phone charger, and does not include a hand crank dynamo.
Giftique, Inc. (Lawrence, N.Y.) and The Johnson Smith Company (Bradenton, Fla.) each market a dynamo hand powered radio clock that includes FM and AM radio reception and a cell phone charger. The marketed device further includes an emergency alarm and flashlight. However, the device has the drawback that it does not receive NWR or television bands.
Stacks and Stacks (Richmond, Calif.) and CrystalBay (Fair Oaks, Calif.) each market a dynamo hand powered radio clock that includes FM, AM, NWR, and television band reception. The device further includes an emergency alarm and a flashlight. However, the device has the drawback that it does not have a cell phone charger.
China National Electronics Import and Export Shenzhen Company (Shenzhen City, Guangdong Province. China) manufactures the Kaito KA-006 and KA-007. The KA-007 is a dynamo hand powered radio clock that includes FM, AM, NWR, and television band reception. The KA-006 is a dynamo hand powered radio clock that includes FM and AM band radio reception. However, like the Stacks and Stacks device, the KA-006 and KA-007 have the drawback that they do not have cell phone chargers. The KA-006 has the further drawback that it does not include NWR or television band reception. The KA-006 and KA-007 each have the further drawback that they do not include a flashlight or alarm (e.g., a siren).
Green Home, Inc. (San Francisco, Calif.) markets a dynamo hand powered radio clock that includes FM and AM band reception. However, the device has the drawback that it does not have a cell phone charger. Preparedness Industries, Inc. (Ukiah, Calif.) markets a dynamo hand powered radio clock that includes FM, AM and NWR band reception. The device further includes an emergency alarm and a flashlight. However, the device has the drawback that it does not have a cell phone charger and it does not have television band reception.
In 2003, Eton (Palo Alto, Calif.) announced the availability of the FR200 emergency radio. The FR200 is dynamo hand powered radio that includes AM, FM, and shortwave radio band reception. The FR200 includes a flashlight that operates on power from the dynamo or three AA batteries. While the FR200 represents a significant advancement in the art of emergency devices, it has the drawback of not being able to receive television bands or the ability to recharge cell phones.
In addition to products currently present on the market, a number of efforts to provide emergency equipment have been described in various patents. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,986, entitled “Combination Light, Radio and Clock,” to Johnson provides a device having a small incandescent light, a radio and clock, all housed within the same cabinet or housing. The light, clock and radio can be used during emergencies when energized by replaceable, rechargeable or non-rechargeable batteries. The Johnson device, while functional, is unsatisfactory. The device includes a power cord. Thus, although the radio will work on battery power, the presence of the power cord makes use of the radio as a portable emergency radio awkward. Furthermore, the light is on the front of the device. Given the flat design of the Johnson device, the positioning of the light on the front panel of the device makes operation of the Johnson device as a flashlight awkward. The Johnson device further has the drawback in that it is not adopted to receive television band or NWR band signals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,198, entitled “Combination Clock Radio, Night Light and Power Receptacle,” to Kellogg describes a combination appliance that includes the features of a radio, a clock and a light fixture and an electrical receptacle operated by alternating current. However, the Kellogg appliance is entirely reliant on household current and, as such, is wholly inadequate for emergency situations where device portability is needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,061 B1, entitled “Combination Lighting System, Alarm Clock, Radio and Television Having Secondary Power Supply,” to McKenzie et al. describes a self-contained, portable, remote controlled combination television receiver, FM/AM radio receiver, clock and electric lamp. Alternative embodiments provide the lamp alone, the lamp and the radio receiver alone, or the lamp and the television receiver alone. Regardless, the McKenzie et al. device as described is bulky and has a power cord, making its use as an emergency device awkward in many emergency situations. For instance, the McKenzie device comes with a remote controlled device in order to control the lamp, radio, and television receiver suggesting the immobility of the device. And one suggested power source is a car battery. The McKenzie et al. device also provides no cell phone charger and no capability to receive NWR band signals.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,917 B1, entitled “Combination Flashlight and Two-way Radio,” to Aperocho et al. describes a combination flashlight and two-way radio. The Aperocho et al. device includes a recharging control base that plugs into a conventional AC current source. While useful in its own right, the Aperocho et al. device fails to provide a cell phone charger or the ability to receive NWR or television band signals.
Given the above background, what is needed beyond the prior art are improved portable emergency devices that are useful in a broad array of emergency situations.